1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing manufacturing, particularly to a front cover and a method for manufacturing the front cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device usually includes a front cover on a main body. Referring to FIG. 4, the front cover 200 includes a housing 220 and a display window module 240. The housing 220 defines an opening 222. The display window module 240 includes a fringe portion 242 and a protruding portion 244. When the display window module 240 is assembled on the housing 220, the fringe portion 242 is mounted on the housing 220 by adhesive, and the protruding portion 244 is received in the opening 222.
However, the opening 222 of the housing 220 easily reduces the strength and rigidity of the housing 220. Additionally, the fringe portion 242 is adhered to the housing 220. The thickness of the front cover 200 has to be increased. It cannot satisfy a tendency towards a thinner portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.